


Shadows In the Moonlight

by HummingValkyrie



Series: Gency Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency, Gency Week, Malice - Freeform, Oni, Oni Genji, Talon!AU, malice mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Talon requested an unusual mission.





	

They were surprised when they heard what they are supposed to do. Usually, it’s just a simple assasination, but not this time.

This time they had to go to a banquet and steal important files, files about the whereabouts of Overwatch’s agents.

They entered the building, it was really luxurious, the owner must be really rich. Golden statues in every nook and cranny, giant crystal chandeliers on the ceiling and very expensive paintings on the walls.

And they were matching the place perfectly.

Malice had to hid her horns and marks, her hair put in an elegant bun, silver wrap earring on her left ear with maching necklace, subtle makeup and a long, black dress with sequins.  
As for Genji, he couldn’t wear his mask, to his discontent, he had to wear a tuxedo, another thing he hates. 

But she loved his look, different from his usual self.

“I hate missions like this”  
“Aww, don’t say that. You look devilishy handsome in that suit”  
“And you look beautiful as ever.”

They saw a woman sitting in the corner of the room, one side of her head shaved, the rest of her hair braided, she had a short purple dress and flat shoes, and a lace mask, much to their surprise.

They sat opposite to her and started a chat to avoid suspition.

“You know you didn’t have to wear a mask, right Sombra?”

“I like to look mysterious~ Anyway, the folder is in the office on the second floor, the only way for you to get there is by the roof, I’ll distract the guards, they like me way too much.”

“Right, sounds easy enough.”

They proceed to the balcony, the night was beautiful, it was full moon and the stars were shimmering in the sky. As soon as they stepped on the platform mist surrounded the area, before anyone could notice they were already inside the room they had to get into. And here it was, the information they needed, simply laid out on the desk.”

“That’s it? I though they would guard it a little bit more.”  
“Yes. Fools, they really don’t know who they’re messing with.”

Malice grabbed the folder and hid it in her purse. She clicked the button on a controller, signaling the success of their mission.

They were suppossed to flee from the place and go back to the HQ, but god, the night was so beautiful they decided to stay and look at the stars for a while.

Laying on the roof they talked about, well, everything. Favorite seasons, colors, animals. And then, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes and kissed under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> A piece made for a few gency week days  
> my tumblr : http://valkyrieshaionline.tumblr.com/


End file.
